Pieces
by Joker is Poker with a J
Summary: I was six when he shattered the porcelain doll. That was before he started hitting me. Ever since I've seen myself as the doll. Her body broken into pieces. Pieces. Pieces that, put together, can add up to something great. What was I missing? OneShot.


**Pieces**

** By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Summary: I was six when he shattered the porcelain doll. That was before he started hitting me. Ever since I've seen myself as the doll. Her body broken into pieces. Pieces. Pieces that, put together, can add up to something great. What was I missing? One-Shot. **

**Note from Joker: Another One-shot. This one came to me while doing dishes. (no, I didn't break a glass...my mom would be soo mad if i had...) I was just listening to my mp3 player and this came, so I hope you enjoy. **

The snow crunched under my feet as I walked away. The grave stone seemed to whisper at my back, but I would never turn around for it.

I was six when he shattered the porcelain doll. That was before he started hitting me. Ever since I've seen myself as the doll. Her body broken into pieces. Pieces that, put together, can add up to something great. What was I missing?

Closing the rusted gate, I took a breath and sang him the song that he use to sing me. "Lie doon, my dear, and in your ear, to help you close your eye, I'll sing a song, a slumber song, a miner's lullaby. Your daddy's doon the mine, my darling, doon in the Curbly Main, your daddy's howkin' coal, my darling, for his ain wee wean. There's darkness doon the mine my darling. Darkness, dust and damp, but we must have oor heat, oor light, oor fire and our lamp. Your daddy coories doon, my darling, doon in a three foot seam, so you can coorie doon my darling, coorie doon and dream." It was an old Irish folk song, 'A miner's Lullaby.'

I walked away, never looking back.

**1 Year Later**

I walked down the street, a basket of flowers in one hand, a piece of paper with directions in the other.

Of course, the silly clutz I was, I ran into someone. Luckily I saved the basket of flowers, but the paper with the address was lost among the snow and garbage that littered the ground. "I'm sorry." I said, looking up at the person I ran into.

"Nah, Ise sorry, miss. Wasn't watching. Are your flowers alright?" He asked. He was tall, with pink long johns on and a newsboy hat on his head.

"They're fine." I told him, "But, sadly, I lost the paper with the directions to the address I was heading to." I gave a frustrated sigh, and moved my hand through the snow.

"Woah, woah, woah!" He said, taking my hand away from the snow, "You could get cut on glass, or get frostbite."

I smiled at his concern, "Thanks, but I'll be fine." But, he wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Look, miss, How 'bout you tell me da address, and I'll take ya dere." He said, looking me right in the eye. His eyes were a hazel color. Whether green or brown or blue, I just couldn't tell.

"Ok, it was Apartment D16, Duane Street. Right across from NLH. Whatever that is." I had read the stupid card so many times I had it memorized.

The guy gave an award winning smile, "I know where dats at! Follow me!" He helped me up and pulled me through the crowd. All the while talking to me, "Ise live at da Duane Street Lodging House. I'm Skittery, by the way."

It felt like liquid, the way he pulled me with ease through the crowd. And, finally we stopped at a little apartment building. I looked across the street and saw what Skittery had called the Lodging House. The Newsboys Lodging House.

I turned to Skittery, "Thank you." I told him.

He smiled that winning smile again, "It's da least I could do."

Giving him one last smile, I turned to go up the steps.

"Wait!" He called out, and I turned back around.

"Yeah?"

"Ise don't even get a name?" He asked, as a puff of snowflakes spun around us.

I gave him my own smile, "Adah."

The rest of the day was spent delivering my flowers. I worked at Green's Flowers Florist Shop. I would make arrangements and deliver flowers to the rich folk. It was pretty smooth running and it paid my rent.

I walked home wearily, and half way down the street, I heard someone ask, "Buy a pape, miss?" Turning around, I came face to face with Skittery. Smiling I pulled a penny out of my pocket.

"Thank you." I told him, taking the pape.

"Ise was wondering, if you don't got anything goin' on, if youse wanted ta go on a date tomorrah." He looked so nervous, it was cute.

"I'd like that."

"Um, meet me here, at six?" He asked. I nodded, my cheeks turning red.

**1 Year Later**

Skittery walked into Adah's apartment, "Adah?" He called, walking to the bedroom. "Hm, must be at work." He said aloud. Going over to her dresser, he saw something written. Picking up the paper, he read it.

_Pieces_

_Cut your wrists_

_Eat your heart_

_I was broke_

_Fallin' apart. _

_Love found me_

_In your eyes_

_I am free_

_no more lies._

The poem had one more line, but it was scratched out and he couldn't read it. He had never read one of her poems, but this was one deep poem.

Had she really felt this way? Maybe, before she met him. But, he was here now, he wasn't going to leave her, he loved her.

Who woulda thought, a year after he bumped into a flower delivery girl he'd have a ring in his pocket, ready to propose?

He heard the front door open, and he dropped the paper on the desk and headed out to meet her. "Hey!" He said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Adah gave him a gorgeous smile, "Hello. Wasn't expecting you here. How's everything?"

Smirking, he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "It'd be better if you said 'yes' to my next question."

Giving him her own smirk, "Oh? Well, of course it all depends on the question."

He nodded, "Naturally."

"Naturally." She agreed, "Now, what is it?"

Biting his lip, he slowly got down on one knee. He watched her eyes widen in surprise, and smiled, pulling the little Irish wedding band out of his pocket. The two hands holding the heart with the crown. "Adah, I love you, and I've loved you since the moment I bumped into you on the street a year ago. Just because it's taken me so long, doesn't mean I love you any less, so I asked you now. Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Skittery!" Her eyes filled with tears. Slowly, as he had, she got down on one knee, "Skittery, I have known you for a year, but, it seems I have loved you forever. Two years ago I wondered what was missing, and then I found you. I want to keep on loving you forever. Yes."

They embraced. For, like Dr. Karl Menninger once quoted, "Love cures people - both the ones who give it and the ones who receive it. "

A/N: There you go, A cute little happy Skittery One shot. I haven't had a one shot in a while, so I hope you all like, and REVIEW to tell me what you think.


End file.
